


That's Not How You're Suppose To Play With Them

by randomfatkid



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: Action Figure Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfatkid/pseuds/randomfatkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark. Action Figures. Compromising Positions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not How You're Suppose To Play With Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel/side-story to [Last Action Figure Hero.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/413285)

Tony came into the room with the two action figure packages in his hand. One of him as Iron Man and one of Steve as Captain America. 

Now that The Avengers were a global brand, thanks to Tony and Stark Industries, their faces and likeness were used on everything from lunch boxes to bars of soap, so it wasn’t a far stretch for action figures. And if Tony was a little jealous that this wasn’t Steve’s first time as an action figure, no one had to know. 

“What do you got there?” Steve asks him as he looks up from the book he’s reading. “Oh, the action figures that were designed. Take a look.” Tony says as he tosses the package into Steve’s lap. 

Steve sits his book down and takes a look at the figure. “Wow. They really did a great job on these.” Steve said, flipping the package over and looking at the header card. 

“What did you expect? I did have a hand in the design.” Tony says as he cuts open the package to his. 

“With you Tony, I don’t know what to expect.” Steve deadpans. “You’ve been around Phil too long.” he says, taking the package from Steve’s hands. 

Steve watches as Tony opens it up, dropping the packaging on the floor. He immediately starts pretending that Iron Man and Captain America were fighting each other. 

“I think that move defies physics,” Steve tries to tell Tony. He rolls his eyes and continues to play with them. He turns and catches Steve’s face, he’s smiling at him. Tony, decidedly bored with them fighting each other starts to force the figures together, making kissing noises. 

“Now you’re just be ridiculous!” Steve says, reaching for his figure back. Tony is quicker and continues to make the sounds. “Oh Tony! Thank you for rescuing me!” He makes the Captain figure move his hand to his face as if he were in distressed. 

“All in days’ work, fair maiden.” Tony booms out. 

“Very funny, Tony.” Steve says. He goes for Tony again, this time Tony jumps out of the way, moving towards the counter. The figures have gone from kissing noises to full grunts now. There’s a red stapler on the counter and Tony bends the Iron Man figure over it. He places Captain America behind him, simulating one of Tony’s favorite positions in the bedroom. 

“Fuck me, Captain.” he growls out. Tony looks over at Steve and his face is red. Almost as red as the stapler. 

Tony fishes out his phone, snapping a photo of the figures in the compromising position. He makes the Captain America figure grunt one more time before he picks it up and tosses it at Steve. 

Tony grins and heads out of the room, heading towards Coulson’s office. 

Steve is looking at the figure, face still red but now smiling. Only Tony Stark could make him blush so bad but turn him on all at the same time.


End file.
